


Media, Life and Connections

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Kuroko no Basket Collections [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Friendship, Gen, Kuroko's birthday, Not a Crossover, Pacific Rim - Freeform, Partnership, Platonic Life Partners, heavily, is mentioned, movies - Freeform, not yet, the tiniest dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Sometimes the media and movie that move us the most are the most surprising.





	Media, Life and Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Post a random tidbit I wrote. I have a few versions of this scene running around. Yes. Have this one too. 
> 
> I just really like the parallels between Pacific Rim and KnB. 
> 
> Not my best-written piece but I wanted to give you all something more to read. I am still working on everything else. :) Enjoy, and let me know if I have rolled a nat one on a English check.

“What was the last movie that made you cry?” asked from a reclining Aomine who sprawled across Kagami’s apartment floor.

Kagami, Himuro and Murasakibara all had created a feast for Kuroko’s birthday, leaving everyone in attendance lounging like fat cats. Kise started a loose game of truth and dare, but it dissolved in to just be people asking questions of the general room and not moving.

There were standard answers of heartfelt animation movies or some defensive romantic movies answers. By the time the discussion winded down, everyone but Kagami and Kuroko had answered.

“Taiga, come on, I know you have cried because of a movie, I was sitting next to you when we watched Coco,” Himuro cajoled with a grin.

“You cried too,” Kagami pointed out, but offered nothing more, instead, “I think it’s time to move on with a new question.”

Himuro smirked leaning over the table, “Now, I am curious to know. It has to be embarrassing.”

“And Kurokoicchi hasn’t answered either,” Kise whined.

Kagami straightened giving a fierce look to everyone, that had many suddenly shifting uncomfortably, “I think it is time to move on with a new question.”

“It’s okay Kagami-kun,” Kuroko leaned into Kagami’s space, Kagami almost unconsciously wrapped his arm around Kuroko’s shoulders pulling him closer. Eyebrows raised, but Kagami looked unembarrassed by the curious and pointed looks from some.

“Pacific Rim was the last movie that made Kagami-kun and I cry,” Kuroko deadpanned.

“But why?” Takao asked after they shared some confused looks. Even Akashi looked like he was pondering the reasons.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow in response, “Have you watched it since you and Midorima-kun began working as partners?”

Few started to look like they were understanding, but Takao shook his head, “No, I haven’t had time.”

“It might not be so bad for them,” Kagami pointed out.

Kuroko seemed to think about it and nodded, “True.”

“I still won’t recommend it,” Kagami added, when he saw people still looked confused, he sighed, “Do you remember the first scene of the movie where Raleigh lose his brother in the Jaeger? His Drift _partner_?” Kagami unsubtly stresses the last word.

“Oh,” Takao gulps, as he and the rest seem to make the connection.

“Yeah,” Kagami nodded, “If you thought that scene was sad before, suddenly having the knowledge of partnership, makes it so much worse to watch.”

“Then having the knowledge of what it feels like when it falls apart makes it worse,” Akashi said pointedly looking at Kuroko who stared back impassively.

Aomine winced and tried to make himself smaller when some eyes wandered to him.

“It does,” Kuroko agreed, “Hence why Kagami-kun was trying to change the line of questioning.”

“Not that it worked,” Kagami grumbled, Kuroko looked up and offered Kagami a small appreciative smile. Kagami flushed red and grumbled more wordlessly.

“Well then, that movie is being crossed off the list for any of our future movie nights, ever,” Himuro said lightly, as he patted Murasakibara’s arm gently, with Murasakibara’s hand gentle reaching out and grasping the edge of Himuro’s shirt.

“There are other Kaiju movies to watch,” Takao agreed, scooting closer to Midorima who didn’t complain showing he was just as shaken by the topic.

Others agreed vehemently. Riko and Hyuuga both pulled out their phones and rapidly texted something to someone. Akashi did the same, but much more leisurely.

“Strange to think about, but there are many of us that could have been drift compatible,” Riko pondered after she slipped her phone away.

“Not really,” Momoi disagreed, “We all are cut from the same cloth, talented hardworking individuals that chose to become a part of a team sport, a collective. We are predisposed to it, almost.” Momoi reasoned out, showing off her intellect. 

“Hmm, I agree for all some of us were for going it alone,” Akashi agreed, with a gesture to the other Miracles, “We never quit basketball and switched to a solo sport or such. Something we were all capable of doing. I don’t think anyone even thought to do so,” Akashi pointed out.

“Not really, I mean I tried almost every sports club in Teikou, and basketball was the only one that kept me,” Kise shrugged

Aomine scratched his head and shook it.

“I quit for a bit, but Muro-chin punched me,” Murasakibara added. Everyone decided not to poke that enigma.

“Huh, that is interesting” Riko agreed, looking thoughtful. With that, the conversation moved on.  
  
Kuroko leaned into Kagami’s side further, “thank you Kagami-kun,” he whispered softly. 

Kagami patted Kuroko’s arm, “No problem, partner.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Note Added 03/03/20  
Thanks for reading   
I hope you enjoyed the story!  
Let me know what you think and what your favourite part was,   
If you want to more or just want to maybe suggest what I should write next, visit me at; https://ryeswritings.tumblr.com/


End file.
